


The Devil with his Finger on the Scale

by Eponin



Category: Fringe
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 The Day We Died, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruminations on morality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil with his Finger on the Scale

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Season 3.

He stands beneath the Statue; feels the newly made world settling around him and thinks.

Peter was always meant to cease to exist when he fulfilled his purpose, and fulfilled it had been, beyond what any of them had believed Peter capable of. Even now he can feel the totality of both worlds stabilizing beneath him.

It was to be the humans' reward that they could not remember what had been, December had assured him; that they could not remember Peter himself, whose fate had never been to survive in any universe.

September feels certain this is how things are meant to be.

Right?


End file.
